


Ruthlessness

by jetsam



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn, Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetsam/pseuds/jetsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt 'Yukimura, Tsuna, ruthlessness'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruthlessness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashesto](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ashesto).



Tsuna watches Rikkai's captain muster his men, staying well clear of the bustle of activity.

"He's an interesting one," Reborn says. Tsuna looks at him suspiciously – there aren't any rings left to distribute and Yukimura doesn't, as far as Tsuna knows, have any existing Family connections...

Reborn sends the others to tidy up with a smile and a wave, and he and Tsuna stay to watch Rikkai leave. Yukimura and Sanada pause outside the bus. Tsuna doesn't know what Yukimura says but Sanada's ears flush bright red.

"A match for Hibari even," Reborn says. "Remind me to speak to Iemitsu."


End file.
